セレンヂピチ
by Vanarella
Summary: Eight different people. Eight different lives. A murderer who killed her own family. A girl suffering from social anxiety and psychosis. Twins born of rape. A drug addict. A former prostitute. An ICU escapee. A suicidal girl. But if there was one thing they all had in common, was that they were broken and needed someone to heal them. Launch: Project Vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

_/ /_

_scene one, act one; the eight recruits_

_/ /_

The streets were abandoned and dark. The streetlights held unfurnished, the sockets empty and the only source of light was a candle with a small, tender flame, casting a very small glow only enough to illuminate dim features which held emotions of remorse and bitterness. There was very little population in the small street, the only place even bothering to stop by, hell, to even go to since it stood isolated as the only building that lived on the filthy outskirts of the town was the filth induced brothel, where villains spent the weekend with drug-induced pretty pictures. There were only very few people roaming the city this late at night. Eight different people. With contrasting lives, yet so much in common.

**xxx**

_[ sakine meiko :: 26 :: november the fifth ]_

_↳ She_ was twenty six years old and had been doing drugs ever since she was only fifteen. She was kicked out of her home for coming out of the closet of being lesbian, and was constantly beat up, disgusted and looked down upon from her homophobic siblings, father and mother before they threw her away, their last words declaring that 'she is not their child'. With absolutely no place to say where there was even a flicker of happiness and warmth, she has reduced to drugs to forget her life.

_[ shion kaito :: 24 :: february the fourteenth ]_

_He _was twenty four years old and was a sex slave slash prostitute since he was fifteen, enraptured by good food, a good home and loving people; and it turned out, these "loving people" who promised him new life happened to be the ones who used him for his body. He lived in a world of fake happiness for the first two weeks staying there before _they _thought that he was fooled enough so that they could steal his virginity faster than anything. The house had been in turned into a brothel and he was forced to become a prostitute if he wanted to continue living despite how harshly he was treated because he knew the outside world was even more dangerous than what he had to suffer with.

_[ hatsune miku :: 16 :: august the thirty first ]_

_She _was only sixteen years old and she had murdered her own parents and eventually came up as a serial killer. She had always loved the sight of grotesque scenes but she hadn't known what had taken over her as she plunged the knife in her parent's stomach and twisting the dagger before they were dried of blood. She relished at the sight of blood pouring nonstop out of her dead parent's stomachs before it came over her that she had killed her parents; her only family in the world. She had been subconsciously killing more and more people by the day and managed to kill the police if they as so much as touched her. Yet, she still believed that she was a good, innocent person, but she needed to settle her bloodlust first.

_[ kagamine rin & len :: 14 :: december the twenty seventh ]_

_They _were only fourteen years old and already living in on the streets. They were twins born of rape; a mistake; a hurtful reminder to their single mother to the point where she started abusing them at a young age, telling them repeatedly to 'go die' and that she never loved them. Despite their mother's harsh and cruel actions, they had still loved her anyway so when they were only eleven; they ran away from home, praying that their mother would lead to a happy life soon after and had grown out of the tonic and gin and pills overdose. It was much more scarier in the outside world and albeit they had each other, they wished for someone to save them from this cruel world as they were fourteen year olds trapped in a ten year old's body; not able to grow and be strong as they were bony and weak.

_[ megurine luka :: 20 :: january the thirtieth ]_

_She _was twenty years old, but all of her life she had social anxiety and her psychosis began at thirteen when she was bullied and hurt. She had a loving mother, father and siblings but even with her own blood relations she was too scared to even come for dinner as she locked herself in her room, cowering in a corner as she tried to stay away from people. She was like a glass lily and people always tried to approach this beauty, but she always ended up screaming, yelling, fussing and kicking them, telling them to go away. She couldn't take it anymore from her parents and brother's support and love to how she was treated at school and ran away to the streets to deal with her psychosis and trap her away from the world as no one would ever find her deep in the sewer, embracing herself from the side as she watched the murky water run down the middle. Truth be told, she did want to have friends and have a happy life, but her conditions didn't allow it and she could never be able to speak to anyone in a carefree manner.

_[ kamui gakupo :: 22 :: july the thirty first ]_

_He _was twenty two years old and an escapee of the ICU, a mental patient that was never meant to go out into the world where he could be a danger and a threat to his surroundings. He was known for his deranged, crazed manner and always had to be buckled down onto the gurney twenty four hours. He was sick of the scent of dead skin on the linoleum and going into the quarantine wings in the hospital so when he was given a very rare, once in a lifetime chance, he escaped. As fast as his weak feet could take him as he roughly pushed down the other patients and attendants blocking his way as he clambered to the hospital entrance and into the world where it smelled of lilies instead of chemicals and where the air was fresh and grass tickled his feet. Even as pleasing as the view was, he was never supposed to be here. He had to hide. Hide away from everyone. Into the abandoned streets where shadows lurked. It didn't matter how disgusting, how awful, how ugly or how dirty the place was as he lurked in a corner with a unkempt hospital gown on, he just wanted to be free; in a dark, moldy corner.

_[ megpoid gumi :: 18 :: june the twenty fifth ]_

She was eighteen, a high school teenager who was beat up and abused brutally by both her foster parents and at school, where chains, bats and lead poles were used on her and where every soul despised her, even the teachers who once tried to help her. She was a circus freak; a monster trapped in a woman's body and no matter how many times she went on pills overdose, slit her wrists, tried to drown herself or hang herself, she would always end up surviving and she was sick of it; sick of leaving in this cruel, tarnished world. Her beautiful apple green hair that used to tumble to her shoulders in soft curls became short and mossy-green and her voice, that beautiful angelic voice of hers had turned into a monotone voice with barely no emotion at all; for she was a broken-winged bird, a shattered doll — something that was full of life before something came and broke her. Sick and tired of it all, she ran, hoping to die from dehydration or hunger as death in the streets were more likely to happen that dying in your own home or at school.

They had so much in common and yet, so much in differences, and that was exactly why they were brought together for this moment.

/ /

"These are our recruits." A man announced at the large table, his voice booming through the whole room, the only source of light being the interactive whiteboard glowing behind him, showing the eight profile pictures. "One is an ICU escapee, one a drug addict, a suicidal girl, a girl suffering from psychosis and social anxiety, a murderer, twins born of rape and a prostitute. A very weird choice of people, yes, but I feel like there is something special about them that needs to be unveiled. Their voice."

"But... What if they're all a danger to us? Especially the ICU escapee and the murderer?" A young girl with blonde hair, Lola, asked timidly.

"Pah! We'll be able to control them and bring out the good in them, you just gotta stop being uptight, Miss Lola!" The young adult next to her, Leon said playfully.

The Head smiled. "Do we have anymore objections?"

No one raised a hand up. They were all scared of the project with all these dangerous people, yes, but they couldn't doubt that it would be exciting, even just a little. They all nodded at the Head and he smiled.

"Well, Project Vocaloid is now officially launched!"

* * *

**vana's ramble —** well, this is my first time writing a platonic and no gay-gay-love cheesy story, so let us hope this is okay! There may be some romance, but if there is, I already know who to put with who so... don't get your hopes up C: And yes, I did use some inspiration from Camisado by stealing some lines for Gakupo haha, so kudos to P!ATD

This will stay a solid T fic and also my final fic before I continue working on my others and uploading more chapters for other stories. When I'm steady with all of my stories, I'll upload a few more stories.

Also, happy early birthday to the Kagamines! I probably won't write anything for them as I'm really lazy, but hey, maybe I'll write KaiRin or KaiLen? Hmmhmm.

if you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, follow or whatever and... I'll see you next time!

- VanareLLa


	2. CH 1

**:::**

**セレンヂピチ**

**© Vanarella, 2014**

**:::**

**scene one; act two — first encounters**

Kaito had never felt such tension, anxiety and slight frustration as he sat in the plush seats of a sleek, black limousine, facing an Europian-American blond man with dazzling aquamarine eyes, rich, modest looks and a sharp black suit as he stared with mere curiosity at him. It contrasted heavily with the outfit demeanour of the slutty, skimpy leather clothes, the scowl and glare on his face and the terrible physical appearance Kaito was bearing, so it reduced him to sitting uncomfortably, crossing one leg over the other, arms folded tightly against his chest and his back remarkably stiff as he looked at anything but the foreign man.

"You want to hire me or what?" He asked boldly, the question having a slight defiant and sharp weight to it as his unhealthily slim arms were constricted harder against his chest. Usually he'd be so provocative, seductive and sultry with those words but they sounding nothing but a sharp rebuke as his dark blue eyes were fixated on the blond. The stranger blinked for a moment, processing his words before he burst into peals of laughter, which proved to be unsettling and frustrating to Kaito.

"H-hire you?! No way! I've got more class than that! No, no, no, you got it wrong! You're one of our recruits for our new project that Yamaha is sponsoring; Project Vocaloid, it's called." The man said smoothly inbetween immature chuckles, his Japanese slightly accented but he sounded suave and rich all the same.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, his arms loosening as he dropped them to his sides. "What, is that a strip joint or somethin'?"

"What!? Ugh, no! We're not that low, you know! This is Yamaha, we're not talking about some scrawny soapland brothel."

"Then why am I here." He demanded stubbornly.

"Oho, you'll find out soon enough! It's a lotta fun — this project, I tell you." The man said simply, popping open a bottle of red wine and pouring it into a tall glass. "Oh, by the way, my name is Leon Walkers, I'm one of the agents in Yamaha assigned to participate in this project."

A few minutes of awkward silence as Leon passed the red wine between his lips and Kaito stared awkwardly out the window, looking at the amazing scenery he hadn't seen before.

...

...

...

"Ah, look. We're here!" The limousine veered to a stop and Leon opened the door to the limo, leading Kaito out the car. He gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at the beauty in front of him. It was like something he'd never seen before; a large, white villa with automatic doors and foliages of all colors and types in the front garden. Two remarkable stone statues spouting water; one on each side; one, he assumed to be Eros and the other he assumed to be Poseidon. Black iron gates at the front, a path to the door and 'VOCALOID MANSION' emprinted in Edwardian black handwriting on the gate's mailbox.

"This is where you're living. Fifteen floors, a cinema, a gym, a dojo, a pool, practice rooms and a common room. What more do you want?" Leon laughed merrily. "Well, let's quickly get you inside to get changed, alright?"

**::**

The villa's light lit a warm glow, the atmosphere so warm and inviting as Kaito walked alongside his escort down the white stairs as he was led to the common room. He was cleaned up, preened and he looked so much different than before, although the Head didn't request for any makeup at all, with the exception of lip balm. His blue hair was shampooed, cut and blow-dried carefully, his bangs falling across his forehead, crevices of his eyebrows slightly to be seen. He was ordered to wear a simple white t-shirt and denim jeans, the frilly and gaudy outfits would come in later once all the greetings were cleared away. His skin was still unhealthily pale and his bruises on his cheek and neck still could be seen, but other than that, he looked a whole lot better and cleaner.

When he stepped into the common room, he saw seven other people and their escorts and he assumed the youngest ones, hand in hand, were siblings, and most likely, twins. Vacant looks were glazed in their eyes, perhaps a hint of a tiny frown on some lips but most of them looked appalled, terrified, nervous or frustrated, save for the purplet who looked about ready to murder, his face crazed but his stance still. Then, his eyes landed on a familiar brunette and she, like the rest of them, was cleaned up and dressed, her hair cut shorter and ironed and dressed in the girl's simple attire; a soft cotton white dress that flowed just to her knees. They were the only ones who knew each other as they very often traded drugs and frequented the strip club as a regular, hiring the girls and sometimes hired Kaito, despite being a lesbian. Since she knew the owner very well, she was free of charge and didn't have to pay in exchange for drugs. He wondered why she was here, a coincidence or she was one of those partaking 'recruits' that Leon was talking about earlier.

Now that he had a more precise look at the others, he had noticed that they looked painstakingly broken one way or another. The teal-haired girl looked slightly crazed and insane in her aquamarine eyes, the young twins' eyes looked like they had their fair share of a hurtful ordeal and the tall pink-haired girl was shaking horribly, her eyes overtly afraid, looking like she was about to cry. The greenette looked seemingly bitter, and Kaito caught a glimpse of red scars running across her wrists which could only mean one thing; she'd been cutting herself. The tall purple-haired man looked demented, his teeth bared out in a reprimanded growl, eyes wide in fury and he knew the brunette all too well for it to be self-explanatory.

With a shaky sigh, he stepped into the common room and joined the other seven and immediately, Leon stood right behind him, his stance rigid as he put his arms behind his back, like all the escorts did.

Kaito clutched to the end of his plain white button-up shirt, glands of perspiration starting to build on his clenched fists the longer he stayed in his spot. He seemed extremely uncomfortable and nervous, standing in the middle of the tealette and purplet, who both looked the most demented in the group and waiting for the explanation as why he was here with all these insane people.

Perhaps a few minutes later ticked by and then a voice entered the intercom, the intercom he hadn't noticed were in the vertices of the room.

"Welcome, recruits," the man's voice was gentle and warm, but it held a strong sense of leadership as he spoke, "I am the Head of the Vocaloid Corp., and also the one who has proposed this project, as some of you may have been told, Project Vocaloid. I have a given name, but I would all like you to address you as Master or Manager—"

"Like hell I would! What are you, some perverted kidnapper?!" Meiko screamed all of a sudden, her voice and subtle language making the twins next to her flinch.

"I am not a pervert kidnapper, Sakine Meiko." The Head replied smoothly, without a hint of irritation like he was expecting this sort of reaction.

"H-how do you know my name?!"

"Oh, I know all of your names because I've been keeping tabs on you." He didn't sound creeper-ish or stalker-ish, if anything, just calculative and a sliver of condescendence. "Anyway, you are all the eight recruits for our new Project and in just a bit, I'll explain what this project is about but first, I will like to introduce everyone to one another, starting from the youngest, which will be the Kagamine twins."

The twins immediately looked scared and the girl slightly trembled before opening her mouth. "I-I am—"

"These are the Kagamine twins," the Head interrupted shortly, irking the twins slightly, but mostly relieving them. "They are fourteen years old and born on the 27th of December. They are twins born of rape and depend on only each other, nothing else. The girl's name is Rin and the boy's name is Len. Rin is the older one." Len's mouth went immediately agape, appalled as to why this strange man he barely knew knew all the information about them, but before he could protest, the Head continued on.

"Next is Hatsune Miku, the girl with long aqua hair. She is sixteen years old and born on the 30th of August and is a serial killer, guilty for killing her parents but she has never been caught." No one said a word, and didn't seem to care.

The introductions rolled along and he found out that the reason the tall man next to him looked so mentally crazed because he was an ICU escapee, which didn't settle him enough as he already had a murderer on his left.

"The aim of our Vocaloid Project is to create a group of solo singers, save for the Kagamines who will be sometimes acting together and I'm possibly drawing on the point that Sakine Meiko and Shion Kaito will be non-relative counterparts occasionally. Basically, you all will sing and cover songs and you will sometimes participate in groups, duets or trios. You all will be allowed to attend school or university and it is your choice to be home-tutored or go to a private academy, expenses paid, Occasionally, you will be allowed to participate in conventions, events, commercials, lives and concerts. The concerts are mandatory and you will be expected to participate alongside everyone else."

"I don't sing and I will never, so get me out!" Gumi screamed but the Head merely ignored her, much to her chagrin.

"The reason why you all are chosen is because you are broken one way or another, and that's why I figured that you would need to have your inner voice, a talent you haven't known about aired to the world. During the first few weeks, you'll be battling your inner demons or remnants of your past and with your escort slash helper, you'll be able to find new hobbies to help you calm down or control yourself and eventually, become a better person. The recordings won't begin immediately, because your mental and physical wounds will need to heal before you're exposed to the world as a star. You may not get along with everyone, and that is just fine as long as you're not trying to abuse them harshly. Only rivals here, please, whether it be something in showbiz or a petty grudge. Sakine Meiko, Shion Kaito and Kamui Gakupo will be expected to be in charge of the mansion and occasionally host parties or events with other stars such as the UTAUs or the Utaites from NicoNico. They'll also be in charge of recording deals, plans and are also expected to come to meetings as they're the eldest three in here.

"For now, you will have dinner served to your room by your escort and once after that, you can retire for the night as heavy training will start by tomorrow with you and your escort. Also, your escorts are also your personal servant, and your escort only, so feel free to call them up to bug them about minor details!"

"EEEEH?! We were never informed about this, Manager!" Lola cried shrilly, the other escorts looking bemused and slightly disappointed.

"Well, you're expected to." The Head said nonchalantly with a light weight. "Anyway, please enjoy your food and have a good night's sleep!"

And just like that, the intercom flickered off.

And the madness flickered on.

* * *

"Due to some circumstances I'm not able to disclose, everyone will all share one large room temporarily. There are one double bed, two singular beds and two bunk beds. To avoid any arguments, Kaito and Meiko will use the double bed, Gakupo and Luka will use the singular beds and Rin, Len, Miku and Gumi will use the bunk beds, is this clear?" Mew, Miku's escort ordered gently as she turned on the light to the room.

"Haaiii." Meiko responded as she slumped on the double bed lazily. She was frustrated, it was blatantly obvious, but she could never not give in to a nice, soft bed.

Kaito nodded simply, seating coyly on the bed next to Meiko, fiddling with the bed sheets as he stared awkwardly out the window .

Just when everyone had claimed their bed — Rin and Miku on one bunk and Gumi and Len on the other bunk, with the twins at the bottom so they could see each other —, the other escorts started to filter into the room with a tray but nothing but prawn dumplings, soup and yakisoba with sushis as a side and a cup of ice cold water. As soon as they served their dishes to the people, they quickly left, Mew also leaving alongside.

Luka blinked for a moment before shakily picking up her fork. Having run away from her home and life ever since she was twelve, she had never really had a proper, succulent meal, much less to herself as she'd always steal leftover fast food and would go to the river three kilometers away for drinks. Positioning the fork in her hand, she clasped an ample amount of the yakisoba and blew it before passing it between her lips, only to be greeted with a burst of plentiful flavor in her mouth. It was nothing like she had ever tasted before. It wasn't stale chips, bittersweet, lukewarm frappés or unfresh salad but... Something else, really. It was more than satisfactory, and she found herself devouring forkful after forkful and gulping down the residuum; the soup like this would be the last meal she'd ever have but she somehow knew that wasn't true and she'd have to get used to this for better fulfilment.

Then she figured that these people inhabiting the room with her would also be her colleagues, her supporters and her friends. People who would greet her with open arms and smile at her happily.

... Friends...

Did she really want any? She was questioning on the fact whether she was an introvert or just someone who had trouble making friends. She wasn't opposed to having these eccentric bunch of people as their friends. Still, as she finished her yakisoba and set the bowl down, she decided to organize her thoughts for some day later and rest her worries in a soft, comforting bed that she hadn't remembered for eight years.

**::**

Her chuckle was slightly insane and derived of madness, emanating the dark, gloomy room. Everyone was already fallen in deep slumber (with Meiko and Kaito awkwardly hugging each other — perhaps it was an instinctive movement) and uneasiness spread through the room with every waking moment she bore. Grinning manically, she slipped out a razor from her feather pillow and caressed it with her fingers, a menacing look gleaming in her teal eyes as she contemplated on who to kill first.

Steadily, she climbed off the bunk bed and decided to go for the eldest ones. The sooner they were killed, the easier the younger ones would be since there would be no one to protect them. As she approached the pinkette, a voice echoed through the room, making her momentarily flinch.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you little brat!?" And the last thing she knew, she was being pinned down by someone twice her size, his weight settling over him as he tried to trap him away from the pinkette. It was undeniably Kaito and she fussed around, turning around so she could try and swipe any part of Kaito's pale skin.

He growled and tried to snatch onto her wrist, only to receive a clean and open-wounded cut dangerously close to his eye, the blood already seeping out and his eyes blared at her with fury as he tried to slap the girl across the cheek.

One, two, three. Three more swipes to Kaito's face; one below his lip and two on his left cheek and he yelped, trying to kick the knife away from her.

With all the strength he could muster, he pushed her off and took a hold of her knife as she tumbled into Gakupo's bed. Widening his eyes, he bit his lower lip as the purplet was close to waking up.

"C-crap..."

_SLAP._

The sound emanated through the whole room and Kaito had to bite back his gasp as he saw Gakupo's hand move across Miku's face. His face was crazed, just like Miku's was and his eyes were spread wide as he spotted the knife clasped inbetween the bluenet's hand. Grinning nearly dementedly, he crawled over to Kaito and pinned him down as he fought desperately to get the pocket knife.

"D-don't you dare—" Kaito growled as he tried to push the larger one off before Miku latched on Gakupo and tried to pull his collar so he could get off Kaito. The movement was a slight shock to Kaito, which resulted in Kaito's grip on the knife loosen and Gakupo looked up just in time to catch it swiftly. As he knocked Miku away thoughtlessly, the bluenet stood up as he looked in horror of the sharp razor clasped between the ICU escapee's hands. His grin was stretched into a larger, creepy smile as he tried to advance on Kaito. With every step forward Gakupo took forward, Kaito stepped backwards until his back met in contact with the double bed. He decided to risk it and step on the bed, careful not to wake the brunette fast asleep on the bed as a crazed purplet was close to killing him. He backed away until he was in contact with Meiko's body and he bit back a gulp as there was nowhere else to go. He stared in horror as Gakupo raised the knife and with one last grin, he was about to plunge it just on Kaito's lower abdomen when the bluenet suddenly rolled over and dodged the attack— only resulting into the knife slashing cleanly across her thigh.

"You just won't give it a rest, won't you?!" Kaito yelled as he tackled the tealette, sending them both diving for Rin's bunk, sending not just the two, but the three of them stumbling over.

...

...

...

"A-ah..."

"Rin?! A-are you okay?! You're not hurt, are you?!" Len's voice shouted worriedly as he saw Rin reclining on the dark carpet, clutching her arm.

"You hurt her, didn't you?!" His glare fixed on Kaito and he immediately pounced onto him, trying to land some punches on him.

Meiko screamed at the lash on her thigh and jumped on Gakupo, pulling on his hair as he tried to walk with Meiko on him. She wouldn't let go, though; her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and her fingers held tightly onto his long hair.

"Take this, you pig!"

Amongst all the chaos, Luka had woken up as she stared in horror of everyone brawling. Gumi had even woken up and was latched firmly on Rin as she slapped her multiple times, for reasons she didn't know.

Meiko and Gakupo were in a fist fight and threw merciless punches at each other, Len straddled Kaito's waist as he hit and punched him — mostly directed to his wounded face, Gumi, Miku and Rin were in a fight full of throwing, punching and slapping each other. Everyone was fighting, everyone except her.

Disturbing images came to Luka's mind and the psychosis took the toll on her, voices emanating inside her forehead as she struggled to keep her composure, clutching herself close as warm and wet tears blotched her face. She already hated all of them for making her so terrified...

Amid having heard the noise that even penetrated the thick walls of the room, all the escorts burst in and flicked on the noise — only to be greeted with a violent, merciless brawl.

"ALL OF YOU. EXPLAIN THIS _RIGHT NOW._"

* * *

**Vana's Ramble — **OH, GOD. I am so done! I wanted to skip to training, but first, we gotta make a lot of enemies first. Good job, Miku! Trying to kill Luka so everyone becomes everyone's enemies! Yay! Story progression!

Well, if there ever becomes any pairings, here are the ones I've already set out; [Meiko x CUL], [Kaito x Luka], [Gakupo x Mizki], [Yuuma x Gumi], [Rin x Piko] and I'm still not very sure on Len and Miku.. Idk.

If you guys were wondering about the escorts, they're just like helpers, trainers etc. Here's the list if you want. [Yuuma — Gumi], [Gakupo — Mizki], [Miki and Piko — Rin & Len], [Meiko — Lola], [Kaito — Leon], [Galaco — Luka], [Miku — Mew] and [Gumi — CUL].

The next chapter will be the aftermath and the training to betterfy (XDD) then starts. Hopefully I'll update soon!

Well, see you in the next chapter, eh? Feel free to suggest anything/comment in that cute review box and I'll see you!

- Vana


End file.
